Switched
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: He came back differently, yet the same and everything changed in those few precious moments on the food run. She was back, and hell bent on revenge...thats just the delivery the boys got, and it turned out as so much more. Angst, torture. LIMPSamHurt Dean


**OK i know i have other stories piling up on me, BUUUUUTTT the really evil and yet sooo adorable plot bunny is holding me hostage to write this one shot...and maybe more but it hasn't clarified what it wants me to write...if i refuse or try to do my homework (which i kinda should) it will shoot me with Dean's very own .45.**

**Infact the plot bunny is so absoloute and threatening, Dean gave up his car cos the bunny wanted a ride.**

**I don't know about you (but i do care about you guys xx) but im terrified of what the bunny will do...OH NOOO its holding a flame up to my Supernatural season 1 & 2 DVD sets...OK I'LL WRITE!**

**Warnings: spoilers, language and Angst-you know me...lol oh and brotherly torture (If you don't know me i'm crazy-hiya)**

**spoilers for the season 2 finale, and seriously if you haven't seen it by now...SHOCK HORROR. No offence if you haven't.**

**Takes place about 3/4 months after BUABS and is spoiler for then tooooo.**

**All errors are mine and typos...i hate wordpad! also i never have help which is why these fics turn out so...erm...totally no sense at all- so sorry for that.**

**Summary: He came back differently, yet the same and everything changed in those few precious minutes on the food run. She was back, and hell bent on revenge...thats just the delivery the boys got, and it turned out as so much more. Angst, torture...NO WINCEST EVER! oh erm...language and i talk a lot...LIMP Sam, hurt Dean too.**

**Just a note to say...everyone who reviews and has reviewed or even thought about reviewing after reading one or more of my fics...I thank you all with so much of my heart for sticking with me through this. Thanks a hell of a bunch to all the regular reviewers and even the anonamous ones, you guys are fantastic and it means so much and helped so much for what you did.**

**Thanks...Fiona xxxxxxxxxxxx oh and during reading, take note of the little stuff-----there clues lol, tell me if you found em all in the end xx**

**on with...Switched**

**It started with pain...he knew that from the flash...**

"I'am not eating that!" Dean said disgustedly poiting at the Beef sandwich on his lap at Kirsty's diner take-out, some kick ass motel, Wyoming.

"What?...you ordered it you idiot, i thought you liked beef, or steak or whatever animal.." Sam muttered dejectedly.

"I know I ordered it. But c'mon it has that stuff all over it" Dean grimaced at the slimy green mixture patted ALL over his juicy beef. "At least it could match the picture...even a little"

"What?...you mean the salad...Dean its a sandwich, they come with lettuce and stuff-don't be a baby about it!" Sam smiled for his brother.

_11 months, 5 weeks and 6 and a half days to live...and he decided to hate salad now..._

"Ugh...it looks like that corpse we blasted earlier...all green..and floppy peices...like rotting flesh, and the mayo looks like maggots in it...OH..did it just move?" Dean's face lit up with pure horror.

"Aww man, thats it. No way your ever ordering again. Dean carried on his internal mutter of maggots and oozing flesh, and how the chillie sauce looked like congealed blood seeping out of it."Shut up!" Sam snapped, he left the bag, consisting of the same type sandwich and fries...spitting the chewed fry back in the bag. "I can't eat mine now...your gross you know" Sam said, suddenly feeling sick from the too close information Dean had given, they had seen a lot of corpses...and he didn't feel like eating one.

"I'm heading out...get us some real food. Saw a fast food joint a few miles away. Double cheesebuger ok...chinese?" Dean said, kicking the corpse like sandwich in the trash.

"Man...whatever...bring beer" Sam yawned laying on his bed closest the door.

Dean nodded and rushed to his duffle, pulled out his wallet and a fifty before shrugging his jacket on, and rushing back to the open door. He paused, glanced at Sam...

"You wanna salad" The flying pillow met only flimsy wood as it missed its target, who could be heard laughing loudly outside.

Sam groaned, relunctantly sat up and retrieved the thrown pillow by the motel door. A sparkling light reflected in his prephiral vision, glancing at the object hanging from the door handle he reached out and felt the familiar metal shaped symbols of protection.

_"What are these?" _

_"protects against demon possesion...at least it'll stop it from gettin' back up in yer"_

"Huh?" Sam huffed and sat back beside his bed. "Bet it got caught when he made a break for it.Stupid" Sam smiled for the whooping his brother would get on his return.

"'You wanna salad' man wait till he gets back" Sam imitated.

A huge sigh from the youngest Winchester filled the empty room.

He laid back and flcik on the TV, mindlessly watching nothing...but occupying the time.

35 minutes later a click sounded in the door, and Dean emerged anew.

"Hey..i changed my mind..food sounds like a good idea now" Sam said still wacthing the TV, his stomach's growl backing him up.

When Dean didn't answer, Sam glanced at his elder, still with key in door, and only just stepping inside the room, glancing around their room like he'd never seen it before.

"Dude i said, im starved...ugh...wheres the food?" Sam asked quizically making his way over to Dean. "Dean?...Food?" Sam lifted his hands by his sides adding the gesture.

"I forgot..." Deans monotone voice echoed in the now silent room, like it didnt quite fit.

"oookkkayyyy then, were gonna need to take you in pal, stay off the loopy juice kay?" Sam smiled, but Dean made no reaction, his souless eyes just staring.

"Dean?..." A cold pit started forming in Sam's stomach, it wasn't because of his hunger. The same sinking feeling when he'd realized the demon took him. He'd felt it too many times to think it a fluke, something was wrong...very wrong. "Dean?...man you okay?" Sam caustiuosly asked, he stepped forward slowly.

Dean suddenly came back to moving and slammed the door shut, after retrieving the keys and smiled up at Sam, it wasn't very comforting.

Sam jumped when Dean walked past him and sat down on _his _bed, closest the door.

"So..you find us a hunt...Sammy" Sam flcinched, it was the way Dean paused when he spoke his name. Not to mention his spider sense was in over drive here.

"You forgetting a lot today huh?...we finished up lastnight...'member?" Sam tried to sound casual.

"Oh yeah..slipped my mind i guess, hey you got the food ready?" Dean asked.

"You went out to get it Dean!" Thats when Sam noticed, the inch long featherline line gash on Dean's hairline. "what the hell? were you in a fight?" Sam asked, worry about the cut overpowering the unease he felt.

"No...i er...walked into the car door, ducked too late" he chuckled slightly.

Sam's eyes widened. "you stay here, i need the first aid kit in the car...hold on" he tried the most easy and believable excuse. He could smell the sulphur and Dean, he needed back up. _shit! all the guns are in the trunk!_

Before Sam even got to touch the door handle, he felt hot breath on his neck. funny he never heard Dean move?

"Where ya' goin' Sammy...you wouldn't be leaving me now would you?" Dean spun Sam slowly, face inches from each other. "huh?...You seem a litte tense, whats up little brother?" Dean smirked, cold and unforgiving.

"just let me go to the car Dean...please" Sam replied quietly trying not to wince as Dean squeezed his arm too much, like inhuman grip.

"Your stayin' right here...so i can keep my eyes...on you" Dean blinked and ink black orbs stared through Sam, sending a shiver through his core. He tried to jump backward or get lose Deans tightening grasp but he couldn't pry the fingers away, panic set in. He didn't have any defence in here...and Dean was possessed.

"Shit" Sam said more to himself. "Christo!" Sam yelled and Dean flinched lightly, letting Sam go and stepping back.

"You knew from the moment i walked in didn't you?" Dean asked, well the demon with Dean's skin suit.

"What the hell took you so long to show?, why not straight away...why now?" Sam seethed, yet he stayed firmly on his toes, never moving too much. He couldn't risk it.

"You"

The simple answer made Sam swallow hard.

"Its so much more fun to see you change before my...oh sorry, before Dean's eyes. Your fear, your thoughts...whats more fun" Dean grinned his signature smile, wasting it to a darker more sinister gleam.

"Why don't you kill me now then?" Sam spat. "enough with the games!"

"Its more fun this way...and who says i want to kill you today, even this week. i could keep you alive for years...everyday a living torture" he licked his lips, imagining the pain.

"You sick bastard" Sam said heatedly.

"Dean's knife is under the pillow right?...your only chance to get free..." The demon taunted.

Sam knew it wanted him to go for it, but what choice did he have. He couldn't stand there all day ready to die and true the only weapon he hadn't thought of and yet only one in the room was under Dean's pillow...he had to try.

Sam made the move a nano-second too slow to rush forward and grab the pillow effectively pulling the knife too. What he didn't count on was Dean's superfast run and being flung into the carpeted floor with a muffled thud, even further away now.

"Dean...Man fight it.C'mon...don't do this" Sam struggled for breath when Dean held him harsly to the floor.

"aww is Sammy upset...Dean can't hear you...he couldn't since i got the drop on him. Possession is easier when the host is unconcious" the demon smiled a toothy smile and returned a punch to Sam's left cheek.

He grunted under the immense power the punch gave and felt his cheek already burn and swell from impact.

"I had fun before...messing with Dean's face...what's the better revenge than to hurt you by his own hand?" Dean smiled coyly.

Realization hit Sam like running into one of those glass sliding doors. his face paled and throbbed in beat with his heart. "Meg?...i thought.." Sam stuttered.

"I like this body...i might actually stay" Meg smiled stealing Deans soft features to hatred.

Dean hauled Sam off the floor, gripped his arm tightly and raised something to the skin, Sam was pushed backward to the bed, the back of his legs met the wooden frame and he fell backwards, bouncing slightly.

Glancing at Dean's bed, he made a note to run for the knife again. Crawling and tumbling off his bed made the world spin our of focus, he suddenly felt dizzy and his arm felt heated.

Landing on the floor, he noticed Dean hadn't come at him again, and wondered vaguely why? until he looked down at his arm and started to feel the panic and fear wash over him. A syringe canister stuck out of his right arm, the plunger pressed as far as it would go.

"What?...did you...do to me...the needle" Sam muttered, losing his strength and vision as the lights seemed to fade and come back.

"Oh that...just a little something so i can keep you under control. Feel it yet?" Dean asked eagerly.

Sam was about to mouth a 'what?' when he felt searing pain in his arm. Clenching his eyes closed tightly, he fought the urge to yell or gasp at the pain.

"Your nerve endings are being affected by a particular poison, it won't kill you in small doses...and it won't last all that long...enjoyin it yet" Dean smirked coldly.

"You..you son of a bitch...AH..." rolling on his side didn't help either. The pain increased until the poison had passed around all of his body, and then everything hurt in stinging lingering pains.

Dean knelt beside Sam now, watching him moan or move slightly...partly paralysis took over only for a minute but wacthing how helpless he was and laid out flat on his back toward her, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you like my first batch of revenge Sammy?" Meg sneered.

"AHH...ah...ugh...Bitch..." Sam managed to mutter loud enough and with enough venom to send a doubt through her mind.

Dean lifted his jacket and pulled out another similair syringe of light blue liquid. "Should you be worried about this Sammy?...haha..its the antiserum. I can't have you dying on me so soon now can i?...you need to rest for awhile so sleep" Meg jabbed the needle into Sam's chest, as he jerked and gasped she injected the plunger halfway then snapped the needle point off, leaving it embedded.

"Ah...what?...Dean?" Sam tried to make sense of everything, but the lights seemed to swirl and spin, his arm and chest hurt, not to mention new cuts and bruises from the recent brawl, and him being a punching bag for this demon who he was really getting tired of.

A familiar warm sensation rushed through his system and he felt so much more weaker and defenceless as the drug kicked in.

"Sleep...Sammy i'll be here when you wake up" Dean winked and Sam felt his body being dragged somewhere before oblivion took over, his head rolled to one side limply with his eyes fell shut.

"What fun will we have later when Dean joins in" Meg beamed and hefted the drugged Sam into a chair, tying his hands with thick rope behind the car and to the chair legs, also his feet to each side leg before taping his mouth and letting his head flop forward almost touching his chest. Breaths coming out in soft pants at the arkward new posistion.

2 and a half hours later...

First thing he felt when he returned to conciousness was a huge headache, like when an angry bull decided to keep kicking you in the same spot all night, thats what it felt like.

"Sammy...your awake...Man i was starting to worry.." Sam recognized the familiar voice, but didn't flinch this time...it sounded more human, more like Dean.

He tried to open his eyes, but they seemed to be buried under concrete blacks and he couldn't open them no matter how hard he tried.

New bruises and aching wounds foretold of more beating while he was under.

_Great...if i don't move...i can't hurt right?_

Even breathing hurt, so that thought quickly went out the window.

"Sammy?..." The voice sounded so muhc more closer now, withour the muffled cotton wool clouding his brain, he realized the drug, or drugs were wearing off, but that voice...sounded worried?

"Dean..." Sam rasped, well the tae wasn't here anymore.His voice was so small Dean didn't even think he'd heard it correctly if Sam's droopy eyes hadn't dhifted and his body tense in the small space.

"Oh thank god! yeah its me Sammy..." Dean relieved, then his tone shifted suddenly, soft and heart broken. "It's all my fault...shouldn't of let my guard down" Dean said more to himself.

Fully aware that it was really Dean again, Full brown blossoms of glazed pain filled orbs glanced to Dean, sadly. "Dean"

"Yeah..." Dean smiled warmly to his beaten and bloody brother, its was a wonder he was still conciuos even after this long. He looked beat to hell.

"Meg...she..." Sam lurched sidewards and coughed, the chair tipping porecariuosly but balancing and specs of blood coated his lips when he finally felt enough air satisfy his lungs. Dean winced. Just what the hell did Meg do to him? _What did i do to him?_

"You remember?" Sam whsipered through raw cough ripped skin. "She planned it" Sam said it like it was the most obviuos thing in the world, like they should have seen it coming.

The days events flooded Sam's mind, and he started wondering why Dean was tied up in a simliar chair? where was Meg?

"I'm right here boys...miss me?" the young twenty-something blonde batted her eyelashes and grinned on a new face. Walking over to stand in front of Sam first.

"I'm gonna kill you...you hear me?...YOUR DEAD!" Dean shouted and threatened but Meg ignored, staring intently at Sam.

"You have fun Sammy?...a nice nap?...well me and Dean just had the greatest time...wasn't the same without you ofcourse"

It was the first time Sam actually saw Dean's face. Bloody nose and bruises lined his jaw with scuff marks and ruffled hair when he'd been knocked out.

Meg maliciuosly took out a silver handled knife with Latin engravings, not for the good Latin engravings either. Demon symbols of strength and torture, control.

She idlyplayed the tip of the blade stroking it smoothly down Sam's face.

"I wonder what it would feel like...to tear each layer of skin away...strip by strip...would it hurt?" she taunted.

"Why?" Sam seethed, sounding as angry as he could without using his last reserves of energy.

"Why?" She mocked. "You come to this plain, kill my family...my brother...my father...and you wonder why?" She emphasized the word 'you' and began to pace back and fourth.

"Which one of you did it?" Meg asked, all business and serious now.

She was met with silence, Dean and Sam gazing at one another formulating telekinetic plans with no power, just very close relation.

_"If i say so, she'll let you off the hook Dean"_

_"No, she'll kill you if you admit"_

_"she'll kill you too, you don't have long left...you can't"_

_"You can't either or my deal will be for nothing!"_

"I did it!" Sam said after a few minutes. Meg stared heatedly at him, scowling almost planning his demise.

"Sammy" Dean raged with anger. _Stupid! stupid! stupid!_

She flicked the knife between her fingers, tapping the blade accross her fingertips and making a sliding motion.

"how?" she seemed intriqued and meant business.

"The colt...but we have no bullets left" Sam answered truthfully.

Light reflected of the knife gleaming adamently at Sam, telling of his demise.

"Are you lying?" her voice quivered. _I guess demons aren't so different when it comes to family?_

"No" Sam said matter of fact.

Halting the knifes next flick, she strode over to Sam, bent her knees and rested on the balls of her feet leaning forward into Sam, only to Sam's ears.

"For Dean's sake, you had better not be. Now i want you alive...theres some things i want revenge for...and for me, but who says i can't play" her scowl turned darker, deep black pits blinking and in one fluid motion the knife sliced into Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he saw her plunge the jagged knife.

He yelped at the suddeness, then screamed as Meg jabbed deeper, nipping and cutting through his tender skin. he grunted as the blade handle met resistance with his sholder, indicating the knife had gone in all the way.

mouth open in a silent scream, he gasped and clenched his eyes shut, the ropes preventing movement so his couldn't escape the pain.

Meg smiled at his pain then, sincere and calm. Like a weight had been lifted but she had more to move.

"Sammy..." Dean whsipered, praying Meg hadn't meant to kill, he didn't hear what she just told Sam, but he could more than bet his soul again it wasn't good.

"AH..." Sam leant his head back , face contorted. Meg still held the knife.

"That was for my father, i had a huge reward coming my way..." She leveled eyes with Sam.

Ink blackness uneased the youngest hunter.

Meg jerked and twisted the knife, earning a torn scream from Sam.

Dean's eyes watered, he knew that hurt as much, and if he guessed right a LOT more than what jake did.

"That was for my trip to hell...you should know after Wandell I'd be back. A lot can happen in a few months"

"Sammy...sam?" Dean's eyed widened when Meg moved behind Sam and touched his hair almost affectinately.

He then noticed that half of Sam's shirt was saturated in blood and more oozed from the knife wound.

Meg gripped the handle, muttering a few choice Latin pahrases, Sam groaned then tensed as her grip tightened. She yanked the blade out and marvelled at its bloody mess.

"Do something! He'll die" Dean screamed over at Meg, jumping at the restraints bidning him.

Sam's head swayed back and forth, he was light headed and it wasn't in control anymore. It rested on his chest a moment before a strong pressure squeezed the wound vanomously tightly and held their stance.

The primal scream was unexpected as Sam's head jerked back up, eyes searching his attacker noticing Meg with her hands coated crimson before his eyes fell heavy once again, and his body sagged.

Neck bent at an odd angle, revealing a lean throat and adams apple, He fell limp from the pain, and blood loss.

his last thought.

_Maybe i should've let Dean answer that one... _the world lost focus and was engulfed in black oblivion.

Maybe Meg was just out to get a little revenge and make them squirm, but everything about her...and what he knew told him otherwise.

He had a sickening pit in his stomach that suggested this was going to be one of the last times he saw Sammy...alive anyway and that was not a nice thought train as he wacthed Meg untie Sam and lay him on the floor beside his previuosly tied to chair.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked calmly, but he was anything but.

"Blood flow...i need you both alive" she glanced back at Dean, face smoothly covered in calmness and acceptance.She looked like this happened every day, almost excited even.

"But why, your fathers dead now...aren't you in the war or something, taking your great master plan into action?...doing something?" Dean edged, a little pathetically he might add.

"It might suprise you, but i was never part of that plan, i had my own solo missions..if you like. I don't care about yellow eyes...he never tried to bring me back from hell, and yet he'd go to the end of the world for the chosen physic kids...he wasn't a father to me!" Meg spat, her eyes dangerously darkening.

"That's not Sammy's problem...that's not either of our problems, it's your disfunctional family" Dean argued, which was kinda true...Sam never meant for this.

"Maybe true but those little exorcisms that you did, twice! Its my reason for my revenge on you, what better way to watch you crumble, than Sam."

Dean considered her defence, true Sam was Dean's weak spot, his achillies heal, but then again Sam was getting punished for Dean and he never deserved any of it.

"Thats you plan, try to break me!" he was incredulous. "Oh sweetheart, your dumber than you look...and i said that before" a flash of the deavas and their father blinked in his mind, then vanished as quickly as it started. filling him with a certain dread.

"Your point?" she caoxed, discarding the unconcious flop of a younger brother.

"This won't break me. Sam's getting hurt and that's not fair to me, it only makes me angrier...and more willing to ditch you back in hell _again._

"Your forgetting something" Dean stared at her blankly. "Sam's been dead...and you brought him back am i right?"

Dean stared.

"Soooo..." she drawled. "If i kill him now, tomorrow...next week. he'll go to hell too, and you've already booked a one way ticket" She announced, Dean's eyes opened a little wider, he tried not to let her notice the slight terror that filled him.

She smiled. _Can't even hide that!_

"There waiting for you, ya' know. All the demons, and everyone you sent back want a nice big share of you" Meg giggled.

"I can't touch you, your deal made that clear, One year to live and your outta there. but...I can kill someone who's close to you. Someone who'll tear you apart when there gone..." She grinned and made her way over to Dean. "Your going to die alone and afraid"

"You Bitch" Dean's tone quivered and slight tear made its way down his cheek. The constant replay of Sam's death buried in his mind.

"We'll see what it's like for you...my revenge" Charcoal shone back at his reddened teared eyes, and he gasped knowing what she was going to do.

She picked up the Latin blade, and advanced on the sleeping Sam. Lifting his neck from in front of her, allowing Dean full view she brought it a mere milemetre away from his throat.

"Sam goodbye" meg chanted and jerked the blade in a sickening swipe sound.

Dean screamed and thrashed forward.

FLASH

FLASH

Dean was sobbing now staring, gazing and guilting himself over the growing crimson puddle.

FLASH

Meg's eyes darted from black to their usual blue of the host, a ghost of a smile over her lips.

"Job done" She whsipered.

FLASH.

Pain, he was aware of the constant throb of his headache, although worsening at least he could breath through what he felt like, but what he saw.

Over on the bed Sam glanced at Dean as he threw a flimsy leaf of lettuce of his burger and made a face.

Seemingly unaware Sam had a vision, across the other side of the room he stood on shaky legs and staryed beside Dean.

"I'am not eating that!" Dean said disgustedly.

Sam gasped as the memories played over themselves in a heap of mangles images.

"Dean...we have to leave, NOW!"

One look at his brothers pain filled and terrorized face was all he needed, and they began to pack. Dean promising to ask about this later. After they got away...whatever it was Sam was moving fast and jumpy...Dean just hauled ass to the car, left their room, some clothes and high tailed it out of there.

As the Impala sped away on the blacktop, eating mile after mile. Dean glanced worriedly at Sam, Still sat rubbing his temples._ Oh no...vision._

The word "what" and "happened" were about to make noise on his lips when Sam beat the question.

"Meg" He said caustiuosly and dangerously quiet.

Deabs face pulled tight in a grimace, he swore he'd ask details later. But for the good of Sam he let it drop for now.

"You still got that possession charm?" Sam suddenly broke the silence, worriedly and on edge.

"Yeah, on my sleeve" Dean pulled the ofending object to inspect, noticing the normal twinkle of clang of metal on his skin wasn' there. "Oh.."

"Dean?" Sam's eyes grew way too big he'd thought they'd explode.

"must've fallen off somewhere...damn" Dean cringed.

Sam's heartrate quickened to an intensity he never thought possible.

Realisation hit like a ton of a bricks.

He couldn't stop this vision, in one form of another Meg would find them.

**END**

**LOL well that was long, hahah.**

**wel i hope you enjoyed the plot twist if not, blame the bunny hehe.**

**well no if it didn't add up to your expectation i apologize.**

**thanks for reading, and have a nice day lol**

**Well if you liked, yayayayayaya!!! (does happy dance) don't have to review as always, i just hoped you enjoyed xxxxxxxxxxx**

**much love and consideration.**

**fiona xxxxxxxx aka supernaturalsammy67**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
